Just Yesterday
by percychased
Summary: She's standing at the end of the aisle with her white dress flowing out behind her. She catches his eyes, full of raw emotion and love, and she knows there's never been anyone else but him. It seems like just yesterday she was that bushy-haired bookworm, stepping onto the Hogwarts Express.


How does time go so fast?

First, she's getting a letter from a _strange, strange _man and she's told she's a witch, not the one that exists in a child's nightmare but a _real _witch, one that can perform magic. Second, she's boarding the Hogwarts Express and later on that year, she's making lifelong friends - Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

And soon, she's figuring out the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and learning that Sirius Black isn't _really _a murderer. Sooner or later she's asked to the Yule Ball, and later that year her closest friend emerges as the Triwizard Champion.

In her OWL year, Umbridge is taking over Hogwarts and the D.A. is formed, fighting back. They're escaping on Thestrals to the Ministry, and Hermione watches Harry's heart-wrenching grief at the loss of his godfather.

Her sixth year is consumed by NEWT classes and Harry's Malfoy-is-_so_-a-Death-Eater conspiracies, and before long Ron and Lavender are dating, and she'll _never _admit it but she's jealous, jealous of the self-centered, giggly girl who has Ron's attention.

She remembers the fateful night that Dumbledore died, and the slashes across Bill's face, with Fleur right by his side, standing up for him. And to this day, Hermione hadn't seen love as strong as theirs.

They travelled across the night skies on Thestrals and broomsticks, duelling and duelling before being Portkeyed back to the Burrow. She saw Fred race to his twins' side, and remembered the very lame joke that followed afterward.

The wedding was pure bliss and merriment. Bill and Fleur look so happy together. Hermione remembered the attack that started it all, and the nights that followed in that tent that's bigger in the inside, the cold, brisk winter air and the stormy night that Ron left, throwing the Horcrux and marching out, leaving her torn in more than one way.

And the Battle ends in a flurry of returns and screams, dragons and the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. A kiss that's long-awaited finally happens - because really, if they were all going to die, he should at least _know _how much she needed him. How much she loved him.

The healing process is long, and emotions run high for a very long time. There's a lot of cracks to be repaired, and Hermione knows as well as anyone that healing completely may not ever be possible, but she knows that one day they'll all heal enough just to be happy.

The courtship of Ron and Hermione is a beautiful, yet long-awaited one. Finally free of the war looming over their heads, they enjoy life as two people who seemed to wait for so long. The time together goes so fast, Hermione notices. It's summer, and they're snogging in the summer heat behind the Burrow before Mrs Weasley calls them in for lunch.

Soon, it's winter and they're taking walks down Diagon Alley hand-in-hand, talking about life and future and stupid things they both did at Hogwarts.

And the next spring is all flowers, and she distincly remembers him falling to one knee in front of her, his blue eyes clear as the sky and hopeful. He asks to be her wife, stuttering slightly, and Hermione accepts without hesitation, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She feels so _happy _and so _complete. _

To the present, where she's standing at the end of the aisle with her white dress flowing out behind her. She catches his eyes, full of raw emotion and love, and she knows there's never been anyone else but him.

It seems just yesterday that she was that bushy-haired bookworm on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

_a/n - oh, Romione fluffiness. Inspired by Passenger's 'Let Her Go', a song that does not reflect the theme of this fic but is wonderful nonetheless. _

_for the if you dare challenge, 185 cold, brisk winter air_

_greenhouses competition; azelea_

_hp potions competition; cupid's crystals._


End file.
